Obvious Weaknesses
by RosieMary
Summary: Mulder and Scully's true feelings are revealed by their stalker.


DISCLAIMER: The two characters DO NOT belong to me, unfortunately. Oh well, I can dream 

SUMMARY: Mulder and Scully's true feelings are revealed by their stalker.

CATEGORY: MSR 

RATING: PG 

KEYWORDS: Mulder/Scully Romance. 

SPOILERS: None 

FEEDBACK: PLEASE!

**Obvious Weaknesses**

_SCULLY_

_It's all getting too complicated. _I realised, as I looked at one of the notes that had been slipped anonymously under my door.

It had been the eighth note that Mulder and I had received that week.

We had received cryptic messages, warning us off cases before, of course. But there was something more threatening about these. The overall point of the notes was always the same. _We're watching you. Drop this case, Or It'll be the last thing you do._

That by itself, not remotely terrifying to trained FBI Agents like Mulder and Myself, but it was the way they were written. Poetically. And always in blood. For once, Mulder was the sceptic who said "Red Paint", but I had the papers analysed. it was a different blood type each time, almost certainly human.

It was unnerving also, how well the writer seemed to know us. they knew of my hopes, my fears and what would get to me most.

I at once assumed "Stalker", but we had searched our apartments from top to bottom and no electronic surveillance systems or listening devices had been found.

Besides, this information, about me, that our "Pen-Pal" had access to, was not anything that I would write down or say.

It seemed like... it was my thoughts. I didn't mention this to Mulder, I didn't want him getting too excited at the notion of telepathic communication or psychics. But, perhaps he already suspected it.

I had kept the notes that were given to me directly, at home, a secret from him. perhaps he was doing the same with me.

Why didn't I tell him about the notes? To be honest, I don't even know. I guess I was scared of the writer's knowledge of me. Some little things, like my favourite foods, my taste in movies and music. My friends (Or lack of, due to my lack of social life,) My family. How much I missed Dad and Missy, how I felt responsible for Missy's death, the pain and fear I felt during my cancer.

And Mulder. For some reason, that was the worst of all. Not that I am entirely happy about death-threats to me and my mother, or comments about the CD's in my apartment.

These were worse, not only for the reason that I _obviously _couldn't show him those. But because everything else, the friends, my family, my cancer, could easily be the work of a stalker, going through my personal files, or guesswork. but, my feelings for Mulder, they cannot be documented anywhere, I haven't spoke of them to anyone, I don't think I could put them into words.

But this writer can do it for me. The comments about Mulder always make me feel more vulnerable.

Because, I know that if I lost him now, after all we've been through, I wouldn't be able to live. He is my life. I wouldn't be able to get through each day without him, I wouldn't be able to breathe.

_He is my Weakness, but he is also my Strength._

Occasionally,I wonder if this is how he would have felt if I had died in that hospital bed. Maybe he can't put it into words either. But I do know one thing, I won't be able to relax until this is all over.

MULDER

I was Clock-watching. **7.30,** the note had said, **Be ready.**

Well, I was ready. I didn't know what for, but I was armed and prepared for an attack.

I'd thought of including Scully on this, but I decided against it. She hadn't looked so good yesterday, and the last thing I wanted to do was add to her stress. besides, there was no way of knowing what this person would say about me, in front of her. It's a pathetic thing to worry about, I know, but the notes to me, that hadn't been slipped into the office, were personal, and I was already convinced that the person was psychic, and it wasn't just because I want to believe. How else could they know what they know? My father, the x files, Samantha. Scully- when Scully was in hospital. How else could they know about the pain I felt at that time?

The pain I still feel now. Being with her, everyday, knowing her better than anyone else does, and probably better than I know myself. but not being able to have her. I'm allowed to be with her, without her knowing how much I love being with her.

I hate how I can't always protect her, not really. She would hate to hear me say that, she is so independent and so strong. I know I can't wrap her up in cotton wool, but I'd like to.

She's a Federal Agent, and she loves the job. But if anything should happen to her, it would be as though my heart was ripped from my chest. I can't bear to see her suffer, and whoever this is knows it. they never threaten me, only her.

_She is my Weakness, but she is also my strength._

**7.28** I tensed up. I knew anything could happen, at any minute. I suddenly had a horrible thought, that made my stomach drop.

_He's never threatened me. Always Scully. _What If he was with Scully?

I grabbed the phone and dialled her number.

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring.

With each ring I grew more frantic.

"Come on! Pick up" I muttered aggressively.

"Scully." she answered, in her usual way.

A feeling of relief washed over me.

"Scully, it's me." I said. "are you okay"

"Yeah, I'm fine." she answered suspiciously. "What's wrong"

"Oh, nothing" I tried to reassure her. "I just wondered if you had any more leads on the case"

"Any notes, you mean" she asked, with a sigh.

"For example." I said. I glanced at the clock. 7.30 exactly.

I held my breath, waiting for anything, someone to charge into my apartment, a scream from Scully, anything.

But nothing happened. Scully was just saying that she hadn't got any messages that day, when I got the beep that told me there was a call waiting.

"Scully, stay on the line." I instructed her. "I'll be right back."

I switched the calls.

"Mulder." I answered. I started to record the call. I wished I was at work so I could trace it.

I hoped it wasn't a double-glazing salesman, and I was getting worked up over nothing.

But I was right. It was our note sender.

"Ah, Spooky Mulder." came the voice, cold and hard.

"You got my note, I presume"

"I've receive all your little valentines." I replied"It would be helpful to know the name of my secret admirer."

"You can call me Ripper." he replied.

"How original." I commented.

"Mr Mulder, this is my final warning. Leave this case alone, or I will take your pretty little partner, and she's not going to like it."

"What's your interest in this case, Ripper" I asked. "How do these crimes affect you? How are you connected"

"I will not be participating in your little over-the-phone quiz show, Mulder. This is your _final_ warning. If anyone is arrested for these murders, I can assure you, you will never see Agent Scully again."

He hung up. I switched back to Scully.

"Scully? You there" I asked.

"Yeah." she answered, I felt the relief again.

"Who was that? Hot date" she teased.

"Surprisingly No, she called earlier." I responded. "this was our friend. He's going by the name of _Ripper_ he's upgraded himself to phone calls now."

"Did you get a recording" She asked immediately.

"Yeah." I told her.

There was a huge crash from her end.

"Scully? Scully " I called, panicking.

"It's okay, I'm here" her voice came"I just dropped the phone, that's all."

My breathing slowly returned to normal.

"Can I come over" I asked.

"Sure." she told me. "But I should warn you, it's like an ice-box here, the heating's broken."

"I'll risk it." I said. "I'll be right over."

_SCULLY_

Mulder was coming over. I think he was worried about me. I was glad he was coming, I was worried about him too.

My blood felt like it was turning to ice in the freezing temperature.

I heard the apartment door opening. I knew it would be Mulder, using his key.

"Hey" he called"Jesus, it really is cold in here."

"I can't work out what's wrong." I said, stepping out of my bedroom. "The heating's on, but the radiators stone cold."

He walked over to it, and examined it closely.

"Scully, it's not connected to the pipes." he said in realisation.

"What does that mean" I asked.

"Well, these things have been known to come loose over time." he said. "But we never checked the heaters."

"Be my guest" I said, gesturing towards it.

His hands ran down the back, underneath, and along the sides of it, looking for a listening device.

"Nothing." he said.

"Does this mean you don't think that _Ripper_ is psychic" I checked.

He stared at me. "I think it's a possibility." he answered "Does that mean that you think so too" he asked, interested.

"No, I-I don't know..." I trailed off. "Mulder, these past few notes, I never showed them to you. They've been getting more personal. Things that no-one knows about me. Not even you."

"I know, Scully." he sighed. "It's been the same with me."

He walked to the couch and collapsed on it. I sat down beside him. He put his arm around me.

I felt so grateful, grateful that he was holding me, keeping me warm. I felt terrible for people who don't have someone, like I do.

I leant my head against his shoulder. He gently stroked my hair.

"I'm so lucky to have you, Scully." he murmured. "I don't tell you enough."

I look into his warm green eyes, and it was as if a powerful force, that I don't believe in, was drawing me towards him. He leant towards me, and our lips finally met, an electrifying kiss, that had been a long time in coming, but it had been better from having to wait.

I closed my eyes and curled up beside him, feeling his heartbeat, never wanting to let him go.

MULDER

I stayed with Scully all night. When we kissed, it was everything I had ever wanted. it wasn't "The Truth" but at that moment, I truly didn't want anything else.

I was awoken early by a phone call from local law enforcement, saying that they believed they had caught the man responsible for the murders that were committed. I went to question him.

Scully was still sleeping, I couldn't bear to wake her. I covered her with a blanket and kissed her softly before I left, hoping that she wouldn't wake up and think I had ran out on her.

I questioned the suspect, and presented the evidence Scully had found. It matched, it was definitely the killer. but who was Ripper? Where exactly did he tie in with the murders?

I was about to find out.

I entered Scully's apartment building, and I instantly knew something wasn't right. I ran to her door, and that's when I heard her scream. I burst in there, my weapon aimed and ready.

Scully lay on the floor, her shirt had been ripped off and she was bleeding from eight long scratches down her back.

Standing above her, was who I assumed Ripper. He confirmed it when I heard his cold, manic laughter. I knew what he wanted to do.

He had been intending to rape.

"Get away from her" I yelled, my gun pointed.

He stepped away, still laughing.

Scully was still cowering in fear, she took her chance and ran to me. I was desperate to find out if she was okay, but I had to deal with that sick bastard.

"Spooky, I warned you." the sick bastard said. I could hear the evil vibrating in his voice. "You convicted my brother for murder"

He produced Scully's gun from his back pocket and fired three shots at Scully.

Luckily, they all missed her, but the second hit her crystal vase, I know it was her favourite.

Before he could take his fourth shot, I got him, straight in the chest. He fell to the ground, dead, Seconds later. "Lucky for you, you got her in time." he muttered hoarsely, as he closed his eyes.

Scully fell to the floor in exhaustion, cutting her hands on the broken pieces of crystal. I knelt down beside her and held her close to me, her sobs seared through my body like multiple stab wounds. I held her tight, and they became less hysterical. She took some deep, slow breaths. I rocked her gently, stroking her hair.

I spoke to her, I don't remember what I said exactly, but it reassured her.

when I requested back up for the body I mentioned paramedics for her, but she refused. She said she only wanted me there.

I lifted her up carefully and carried her to bed. I placed the covers over her, hoping she'd fall asleep easily, after her ordeal.

"Don't leave me" she whispered, panic in her voice.

"I won't." I promised. "I'll be right outside, I'll only be a second."

I talked briefly to the officials taking away the body, I knew Scully would understand that I had to. I gave them the tape of the phone call as evidence. I knew that I would have to tell my story to Skinner, but that could wait. Right then, Scully was the most important thing, the only thing that mattered.

I slipped quietly into the room, and into the bed with her. I kissed her on the forehead, to let her know I was there. As she wrapped herself around me, I knew she would recover, and be ready to work again, she always was. But I wasn't going to let her out of my sight anytime soon.

"Mulder" she whispered"before he attacked me, I asked him where the listening device is, or-or if he was psychic. H-he said neither, he said what would hurt us the most, our feelings for each other were obvious, written all over us. _We _are our weakness, our obvious weakness."

"But we are also our most obvious strength." I told her. I thought about this.

"Scully, there's so much I want to say to you..." I began, but I faltered.

"I can't find the words either." she explained. "But I do know that I love you."

" I love you too." I whispered and I stroked her softly. I pulled her closer, closing my eyes. "And I'll buy you a new vase."

We fell asleep, knowing that the next day, we would try to put our feelings into words.

**THE END**


End file.
